


Which came between

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Denial, Divorce, F/M, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade isn't sure he can cope with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which came between

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Quick and Bitter](http://inwardboundpoetry.blogspot.com/2007/02/340-quick-and-bitter-yehuda-amichai.html), by Yehuda Amichai.

He isn't supposed to be here.

His face hurts. His skull, cheekbones and temple and the ridges of his eye, throbbing with the dull ghost ache of anesthetized pain he's gotten to know too well lately.

His face hurts, but the pain isn't nearly enough to distract him from the papers in front of him.

He can't focus well. Doesn't need to, not to know what they are. Almost worse than the bullet, seeing divorce papers with everything filled -- typical Addie, efficient in this like she is everything else -- but his own signature.

Slade looks away from the papers, from Addie's rings -- wedding, engagement, Slade had wanted to do things right and proper, and she had laughed at him but he'd seen the softened lines of her mouth when she glanced at her hand -- gleaming on top of them. He can't deal with that yet. He doesn't know how to.

Fast as a shot to the back of his head, as a knife slicing down and through, and everyone he'd been isn't supposed to be here anymore.

Slade isn't sure he can cope with this.


End file.
